


Brothers on the Bridge

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [86]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Family, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Two brothers meet on a bridgeThen there was one





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the role reversal au by Jeusus on tumblr: http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/159399808328/hux-believed-it-was-no-longer-valuable

"I'll deal with this; you keep going!" Techie hissed before turning back around, drawing his lightsaber and bringing the yellow blade to life. He stared across the bridge at the helmeted figure wielding the red blade and he felt his heart sink a little.

"I want to speak to my brother," he said, stepping forward.

"Your brother is dead."

"Armie..."

"There is no Armie here!"

The two walked towards each other, stopping only steps away. Techie turned his weapon off, shaking his head. "Please, at least take off your helmet."

"Why?"

"I want to see my brother."

For a long moment there was nothing and then with a hand Hux removed his helmet, showing himself to his little brother once more. "Does this satisfy you, Jedi?"

"I've missed you so much...when you fled the temple..."

"I left to become strong. The temple kept you weak. You don't even have your weapon to protect you."

Techie shook his head. "I don't need it to protect me. I trust you, brother," he said, offering him a sad smile. "Come back with me. We'll find a way to make sure Snoke can't hurt you anymore. It'll be just like old times."

"Like old times."

"Yes."

"When I was weak and pitiful."

"Brother..."

Hux's face did not change as he lunged forward, driving his weapon through his little brother's body. The two locked eyes, foreheads touching. "You didn't even block it," he whispered.

"I trust you," Techie whispered, his smile wavering before his eyes rolled up. His body fell to the side and over the bridge, into the abyss.

Hux stood looking down where his brother had fallen. Wordlessly he bent down and picked up Techie's lightsaber that had slipped from his hand.

And then the Wookie shot him.


End file.
